


take me down and lift me high

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [13]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Riding, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Evelynn watched Ahri move on top of her with rapture
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	take me down and lift me high

**Author's Note:**

> just a small ficlet i wrote about ahrilynn spice >:)

The room was hot and thick with tension; the erotic sound of wet flesh squelching filled the room and the smell of sex permeated the air. 

Evelynn watched Ahri move on top of her with rapture; Ahri’s arm was wrapping around a shoulder and her legs were slung over Evelynn’s hips, her limbs held tight as the gumiho’s hips rode the siren’s utterly drenched strap-on. The gumiho's fit body flexed with every roll of her hips and Evelynn devoured the delicious sight with glee. 

Puffs of hot breath brushed against her ear. Ahri had tucked her face along the side of Evelynn’s head, where every whimpering sound and desperate moan drifted to her ears like sweet, sweet music. The sounds of pleasure coming form the gumiho sent jolts of arousal to between her legs, stoking the hot flames of desire at her core. 

“What a horny little Foxy.” Evelynn’s hands moved to cup Ahri’s ass, hands massaging the soft flesh there. 

“Ahh… hah… it’s n-not like t-that…'' Ahri panted into Eve’s ear. The sound of her heavy breathing shouldn’t be so hot but it was. 

“Oh? But you’re the one who’s crying desperately while bouncing on my lap.” Evelynn smirked as her hands pushed down on Ahri’s hips. A choked moan escaped Ahri’s lips as it served to push the strap a little further in, a little deeper inside. 

Evelynn palmed the gumiho’s soft asscheeks, before she let her hand come down on tender flesh with a ringing smack. Ahri cried out at the slap on her ass, the sound tapered into a whimper as pleasure shot up her spine like an electric bolt. 

“You sure?” Evelynn cooed into her vulpine ears and rubbed at the tender area she just smacked, sending a rippling shudder through the gumiho’s body. 

“Hah… hah! N-no, this is—ahh!” Ahri tried to speak but nothing coherent was formed. 

Evelynn smiled at the gumiho’s desperate voice, the stark arousal on her face was simply delicious. One of the siren’s hands stroked along Ahri’s spine, occasionally stroking the sensitive base of her tail as well. Her other free hand rested firmly on her hips, ensuring that Ahri kept riding her cock. 

“Mhmm, that’s it, darling.” Evelynn hummed approvingly. “You’re doing so well… taking my cock just like that.” 

Ahri’s ears twitched and she moaned at the praise coming from Evelynn. 

  
  
  


“Are you sure you’re not enjoying this?” Ahri turned to the siren. Evelynn’s words brushed along her burning cheeks. Every roll of her hips produced a lewd sound that seemed to add to her flushed face. 

“N-no! I’m not… hah… hah… hyaa!!” Ahri couldn’t finish her sentence as Evelynn’s hands moved to her hips, pushing and pulling so that the gumiho rose up and sank down on her cock at a fervent pace. Arousal dripped down the toy, drenching Evelynn’s thighs and the bedsheets under the couple. 

Hot delicious pressure built up in Ahri’s body. She could feel herself about to tumble off the edge. All she needed was a little more, just a little more—Ahri gasped, eyes snapping open as her body was suspended. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Evelynn’s hands held Ahri’s hips in an ironclad grip, denying her any further movement. Ahri cried out, whining at her orgasm that was slipping away. She was so  _ close _ ! 

“Eve!” 

The siren chuckled, drinking in Ahri’s blown out eyes and her erotically desperate expression. “Say it, Foxy. Admit it and maybe I’ll let you come.” 

Ahri whined, feeling the heat of embarrassment creeping onto her ruddy cheeks. “I—I… hah!!” 

Evelynn pushed Ahri’s hips down, sinking her onto the strap until it hilted to the base. The gumiho panted and squirmed as Evelynn held her down, not letting her move an inch. Her pussy throbbed with hot arousal, so much that it was slowly driving her mad. 

“I l-like riding your cock! I like it when you call me a g-good girl! I like i-it when you fuck me good!” Ahri cried out, tears welling up in her eyes as her will caved. “Hah...hah…  _ please _ let me come, Eve. Please,  _ please _ !” 

“That’s my good girl.” Evelynn cooed as she loosened her grip on the gumiho’s hips. She gave a little pat on the swell of her hip, “Go on, darling. You have my permission.” 

  
  
  


Ahri panted as her hips resumed at a frantic pace. Whimpers and whining moans tumbled out of her mouth as she chased after that heat-consuming pleasure. The familiar pressure began building back up in her lower belly and Ahri doubled her pace, now bouncing wildly in Evelynn’s lap. 

Eve slapped one of Ahri’s ass cheeks, eliciting another choked moan from her. “You’re doing so well, baby. Are you gonna come for me?” 

Shudders ran down Ahri’s spine, her ears twitched from the siren’s words, her honeyed words of praise stirred the molten heat in the gumiho’s gut. 

“Y-yes! Eve… hah… I’m c-close!” Ahri moaned as she rode the siren’s strap, driving her dripping pussy up and down on thick silicone. Evelynn pressed her mouth on a hammering pulse and suckled at the same time she slipped a hand between them. Ahri shrieked as Evelynn found her slick clit and drew firm circles around it. The pleasure was too much, almost overwhelming now, but it did the trick. 

Ahri’s eyes squeezed shut as a guttural moan was ripped out of her. Stars burst behind her vision and her body arched into Evelynn’s. The siren held Ahri in her arms as she rode out her orgasm, her lips pressed light kisses along the column of her neck while a hand stroked soothingly down her sweaty back. 

  
  
  


Slowly, Ahri came down from her high. The gumiho’s body shivered and she slumped into Evelynn, face tucked into the siren’s neck as aftershocks ran through her body. 

Evelynn unbuckled the straps of the harness and pulled the toy out of Ahri as gently as she could. The siren laid them down on the bed, making sure Ahri was comfortable as she drew the covers up around them. Ahri nuzzled her face in Evelynn’s neck, now feeling sleepy and warm post-coital. 

“Love you…” Ahri mumbled into warm skin. Her tail thumped on the mattress before it wrapped around their legs. 

Evelynn smiled and her arms curled around the gumiho tighter. “I love you too, darling. Now get some rest.” 


End file.
